Legend of Hearts (WIP)
by ZenZenNinja
Summary: This is a tale of the legendary Hero of Time. He has been told of his destiny to save Hyrule from Gannondorf, is he ready for such a task? Gannon may be the evil he is supposed to defeat, but is he the true evil?


Chapter 1: Spiritual Stone of The Forest

The story begins in a forest, but no ordinary forest. This is a forest inhabited by children, this little forest village was thought to be magic. Everywhere you looked there were children and fairies, but not a single adult.

The only parental figure they had was an ancient and a wise tree they called the Deku tree. The Deku tree was an old and wise tree who has lived for hundreds of years. One day the children sensed there was something wrong with the Deku tree, but none approached The Great Deku Tree without being summoned.

The fairies and the children all sensed a strong evil presence, they only did what they knew

how to in times of trouble they hid in their homes. As the sky grew darker and darker by the the minute, the whole atmosphere changed. It did not feel safe and cheerful anymore, it felt dark and heavy, if you stayed in the atmosphere to long you would choke.

As the skies grew darker there was a dark figure flying in the sky, whatever it was it had a really ominous feeling. With every passing moment trees were set ablaze yet The Great Deku Tree was unharmed, the evil force had confronted The Great Deku Tree.

"Ah so this is where the stone is, it was said to be protected by the forest and untouched by time."

"Who are you!?" Demanded the Great Deku Tree.

"I am the Great Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo Thieves, and powerful magic user."

"Legend says yee who collect the three stones and place it on the Pedestal of Time may open the Door of Time, and gain the power of the Tri Force created by the Three Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Fiore."

"With this power I will mold the world in my own Image!." Said Ganondorf.

"I the Great Deku Tree one of 3 Guardians to the stones of time will not allow you to!" Said the Great Deku Tree.

"Where is the Korkori Emerald!?" said Ganondorf in a demanding voice.

"I will never reveille its location to a man such as you!" Said the Great Deku Tree.

"Do not trifle with me Guardian!, you know not the power of which I have."

"Now Attack my children, do not falter!" Said the Great Deku Tree.

Deku scrubs came out of the ground and fairies dropped Deku Nuts from above, Deku Nuts on Impact create a flash and stun the enemy. Ganondorf was pelted by Deku Nuts on ground and from air. While Ganondorf was being blinded, vines erupted from the ground and wrapped all around him. The Great Deku Tree then Demanded the Deku Baba to tear him apart.

Ganondorf was now tired of the Guardian's Games. Ganondorf used his magic to kill all of his attackers, his Aura alone was corrosive.

The forest floor now looked like a pond of blood, littered with the souls and bodies of his once beloved children.

Navi was young and lucky enough to survive the Onslaught of her brothers and sisters.

"I ask you one more time Guardian, surrender to me the Kokiri Emerald or Perish, where is the emerald!" Demanded Ganondorf.

"It is inside me, My very core, but good luck finding it, it will only appear if I so will it!" Said the Great Deku Tree.

Ganondorf was angry, infuriated, and down right pissed off. He summoned creatures from the darkness, and turned his once beloved children into evil monsters as well.

"I will be back!" Said Ganondorf.

As the silence was eerie and long, Ganondorf returned with a Giant Spider named Queen gohma.

"Oh Ganondorf, this whole tree is mine? Such a lovely new home for me and my babies." Said Queen gohma.

"Do with him what you will Queen gohma, I shall let you have free reign of this tree, find me the Kokiri Emerald that lies within and return to me." Said Ganondorf.

Queen gohma hastily Burrowed into the Great Deku tree. His screams were heard by the Kokiri children and their fairies, the children did not know what was going on or why the Great Deku Tree was in such pain, but throughout the valley his sadness, and pain could be felt.

"Ha, ha ha ha! farewell Guardian!" said Ganondorf.

When Ganondorf Left, the Great Deku Tree awoke Navi.

"Navi get up!, get up Navi."

Navi awakes only to see the Great Deku Tree in terrible condition.

"Great Deku Tree, what has happened to you!."

"No time to explain right now Navi, I need you to go to the village and find a little boy named link."

"Link is the only boy without a fairy to call his own."

"Great Deku Tree you're Hurt!.

"Go now Navi the fate of the world rests upon his shoulders."

"Yes. . . I will do as you command Great Deku Tree."

As Navi flew away as fast as she could, she looked back and teared up at the sight of the Great Deku Tree. Navi Flies franticly flies in the village asking each fairy which house is Link's. They all pointed to it. Navi flies into his house to find him sleeping, she approaches link and tries to wake him up.


End file.
